


Saw You Looking

by reeby10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Meetings, Height Differences, M/M, Mechanic Mack, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz's solo road trip, which hadn't even been his idea in the first place, isn't going so well. The hot mechanic working on his car might just change his mind about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saw You Looking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> Written for M/M Rares 2015 for plinys who asked for “i’m on a road trip to see the world, except before i get too far my car breaks down, good thing there’s this hot mechanic to save the day” au and "height difference, and lifting fitz up to kiss him properly."
> 
> I hope you like it :)

“No, nooooo, don’t do this to me,” Fitz moaned, patting at the dashboard of his car as something clanked ominously. White smoke began trickling out from under the hood and he finally gave in, pulling off to the side of the road.

He stared at the slowly building smoke for a few minutes, almost too distraught to think about anything else. This was really not going as planned.

When Jemma had suggested a road trip while the lab was closed down for repairs due to the recent explosion that definitely hadn’t been his fault, he hadn’t been particularly enthused. But she was his best friend, and he really couldn’t say no to her. When she backed out at the last minute because of a twisted ankle, he’d thought that would be the end of it and he could spend his time off tinkering in his apartment.

How wrong he’d been.

She’d insisted he go on alone since the whole trip had been planned and, according to her, he “needed to get out a bit” and apparently a solo road trip was just the thing. He still wasn’t really sure how that followed, but she had always been hard to argue with.

So he’d gone. And despite how much he hadn’t wanted to go, especially alone, it was a bit disappointing that he’d only made it two hours out before his poor old car bit the dust. Which meant he was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a broken car. That was just the sour cherry on top of a terrible idea, in his opinion.

Sighing, he realized that there was really no choice but to call a mechanic. He might be an engineer, but he really didn’t know much about cars. It was only the work of a few minutes to get through to a mechanic in the nearest town, but unfortunately he was told the wait would be at least an hour for the tow truck because of where he was.

Holding back the ridiculous urge to bang his head on the steering wheel, he looked out on the entirely deserted road he was parked beside. There weren’t really even any trees as far as he could see. An hour to wait in the heat and dust and there wasn’t even anything to look at. He really wished he’d brought the engineering magazines he’d been hoarding to read on his days off.

At least he was pretty sure that things couldn’t get any worse.

Exactly one hour and three minutes after calling the mechanic, the tow truck finally showed up. Fitz almost didn’t realize it at first, lulled into a hazy blankness by the oppressive heat and the tiny, mesmerizing swirls of sand on the roadside that moved with the sparse breeze.

The sound of chains rattling was what broke him out of his doze and he looked up to see a tow truck parked in front of his car, flatbed being slowly lowered. Standing next to the truck was a frankly unfairly attractive man, grey tank stark against his dark skin and showing off more muscle than most people outside of bodybuilders could never hope to achieve. Fitz had to blink a few times to convince himself the guy wasn’t a mirage, but he seemed real enough.

Fitz almost jumped when there was a tapping on his window. He turned to see the guy standing there, looking far too amused at how he’d managed to startle Fitz. Really, Fitz should be used to it. Skye, Jemma’s roommate, liked to do the same thing.

“Uh, hi?” Fitz said, feeling unaccountably nervous as he opened the door to step out to stand next to the much taller man. He wasn’t sure he could talk to someone so hot without embarrassing himself, much less sit beside them in the tow truck for however long it would take. “So you’re the… tow truck driver.”

“And mechanic,” the guy said with a wide smile. He held out a hand. “Alphonso MacKenzie. Call me Mack.”

“Leo Fitz,” Fitz replied, trying to fight down a blush when he discovered Mack had huge, calloused hands and a very firm grip. Just his type; this wasn’t going to end well. “Call me Fitz. Or Leo. Whatever.”

***

“Only a few hours, really?” Fitz asked, eyeing Mack suspiciously. He didn’t know much about cars, but he was pretty sure smoke meant bad and bad meant days of work. That’s how it usually went at his own mechanic.

Mack nodded, wiping the oil from his hands with a dirty cloth. “If I had to order the part then it might take until tomorrow, but I should have something that works from the junkyard here,” he said evenly. He paused a moment, then narrowed his eyes. “My guess is your regular mechanic takes way longer than necessary and charges out the ass. Am I right?”

“Uh,” Fitz said, squirming a little. “Probably. I don’t really know enough about cars to tell…”

“Hmph. Well, you’re welcome to stick around and watch if you like,” Mack told him with a more gentle smile. “You said you’re an engineer, yeah? Maybe you’ll pick something up.”

Fitz was fully aware that staying instead of going to a diner or motel to wait was a terrible idea. Mack was hot beyond belief and Fitz was self aware enough to know that he would spend the entire time just staring at him. And there was no way a guy like Mack would be gay, much less into a weird, scrawny guy like him.

“Yeah, sure,” Fitz found himself saying. He just had to hope this wouldn’t end in tears, because he would definitely be the one crying.

“Great. Feel free to sit on the bench or whatever,” Mack said, heading over to the side of the shop where various tools and car parts sat on a counter or hung on the wall. “There are bottles of water in the fridge in the office if you get thirsty.”

Fitz nodded in understanding and walked over to take a seat while he waited, but Mack was obviously already in the zone, focused entirely on fixing the car. Just as well.

Sitting on the bench, Fitz had a perfect view of the entire shop and everything Mack was doing. Every time Mack bent to look under the hood, Fitz was sure he was blushing up a storm. He could only be thankful that Mack wasn’t paying him any attention, because he didn’t think the other man would be to happy about the way Fitz was ogling him.

Despite watching intently for several hours, Fitz still wasn’t any more knowledgeable about cars or what was wrong with his. He was just too distracted by the very appealing view. It almost came as a surprise when Mack finally straightened up and closed the hood. Smiling and wiping his hands on the rag again, Mack wandered over to the bench Fitz was still sitting on.

“You’re finished?” Fitz asked, surprised. It hadn’t seemed like so long, probably because he’d been preoccupied by the way Mack filled out his tank and the way his muscles moved as he worked.

“Told you it would only be a few hours,” Mack said. “But there is one last thing I’d like to do.”

“Wha-” Fitz started to say as he was suddenly lifted up, legs immediately locking around Mack’s waist to provide stability. That put their faces only inches apart, and a moment later Mack was kissing him and Fitz’s brain stopped functioning entirely.

Out of all the fantasies that had played through his mind while he watched Mack work, Fitz really hadn’t thought any of them had a chance in hell of coming true. But here they were, Mack holding Fitz up as they kissed in the middle of the shop. Fitz kind of wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming, but he also really didn’t want it to stop. When Mack pulled away from the kiss, Fitz was sure he made a rather pathetic noise, but Mack just smiled at him, setting him down to stand on now shaky legs.

“What was… I mean, uh, why?” Fitz managed to stutter out, brain still hazy from the intensity of the surprise kiss.

Mack shrugged. “I saw you looking at me,” he said, smile widening as Fitz blushed and ducked his head. “Hey, that’s not a bad thing at all. But I was wondering… you want to get something to eat?”

Fitz stared up at Mack for a moment, probably even more surprised by the invite to dinner than the kiss. But there was really only one answer he could give.

“I’d love to.”

He rather thought this whole road trip thing was looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
